hell hath no fury
by kyleisgod
Summary: Edge returns from Hell seeking revenge, and he's brought some old friends with him. Story features Edge, Vickie, Christian, Gangrel, Ryder and Hawkins, Kane, Undertaker, Big Show, etc.
1. death and resurrection

The ring shook underneath the weight of the battling monsters. The warriors thought alike and blasted each other with simultaneous clotheslines, sending them crashing down against the canvas to the delight of the live crowd. Jim Ross and Tazz cringed at the level of in-ring violence. The competitors were beaten, bleeding and exhausted. Fortunately for the squeamish, the Survivor Series Casket match match between the Undertaker and the Big Show was expected to end their feud once and for all.

It did, but not in the way everyone had expected.

The arena went pitch black as the two wrestlers continued to lay motionless. Blinding red lights began flashing on and off as dark goth metal music began playing over the PA system. A loud explosion in the aisleway turned the attention of the audience and the cameramen away from the lifeless Casket match. A perfect ring of fire was now visible on the entrance ramp. Before anyone could make a move to put out the blaze, a desheveled figure rose up from behind the flames.

Edge had returned from Hell.

Longtime fans of Edge's recognized the fire and red lighting. It was the entrance used by The Brood a decade earlier when Edge first arrived to World Wrestling Entertainment. To the delight and horror of those who remembered the group, Edge hadn't come back alone. Two other figures rose up beside him, protecting both his sides. Gangrel on his right, and Christian on his left. The Brood had returned!

The flames died down. The lights in the arena returned to normal. The reunited trio stormed the ring and proceeded to wreak havoc on all who stood in their path. The referee was shoved aside. The Big Show, who had managed to sit up on his knees, was quickly speared back to the mat. The Undertaker attempted his trademark sit up, but was stomped back down until he couldn't get up again. Both giants took a conchairto to their already bleeding skulls from Edge and Christian, while Gangrel exited the ring. The vampire opened up the oversized casket sitting at ringside, which had been built so huge due to the possibility of having to fit the Big Show's body inside. Slowly the two destroyed wrestlers were dragged into their final resting places.

The box was so huge that both Undertaker and Big Show managed to fit inside of it. For the first time in WWE history, a Casket match ended in a draw. More importantly however, the ultimate opportunist had struck again. Edge had successfully taken down two of the WWE's top stars upon his return with the help of his friends. The statement was a powerful one, but it also left many questions unanswered.

Why were Christian and Gangrel back?

Why did the Brood attack the Big Show?

Who would be next?

And how would Big Show and Undertaker respond?

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. blood is thicker than water

The post-Survivor Series SmackDown broadcast began with the reformed Brood marching in unison toward the ring. Edge seized a microphone, ready to both explain and brag about the group's actions at the pay-per-view. Tazz and Jim Ross sat in silence, letting the triumphant trio have their time.

"For the past three months, I've been in Hell. My body went through pain and torture. The kind that's only seen in horror movies. I shouldn't be in this ring. I shouldn't even be walking! Undertaker, you thought it was over after our Hell In A Cell match? You were wrong. It's not over until I say it's over. And after what you did to me, I decided that it wasn't going to be over until you're gone from the WWE forever! Well last Sunday, on the eighteenth anniversary of the Undertaker's WWE debut, I made sure - WE made sure - that the dead man won't be coming back this time."

The boos of the live audience were defeaning. Had the Brood really taken out the Undertaker for good? What about the other man the Brood had taken out, the Big Show? Edge waited for the crowd to silence themselves, then began again.

"But we didn't stop there. We took out the seven-foot giant. The guy who's supposed to be unstoppable. Big Show, in case you forgot, Vickie Guerrero is still my wife. We may have had our differences, but she's mine! You can't have her. No one can have her but me. I've seen the way you are with her. The way she hired you to protect her. I protect her, Big Show! I PROTECT HER! And now, we protect her. You can't have her Big Show. And if you ever come back, the Brood will destroy you just like we did the Undertaker. And Vickie? Don't even think about hiring more so-called protection, you tramp! You're my woman whether you like it or not, and don't think we're afraid to take you out too if you EVER screw around on me again!"

Edge's brother Christian took the microphone next.

"A lot of my peeps have been asking me why I'm back in a WWE ring. Well it's very simple. I'm here to help my brother Edge, because only a Christian can save a man from Hell. I knew I had to come back to the WWE to save him, reform the Brood, and make things right again, and that's exactly what I did. You see, I know what Hell's like myself. I've spent the last few years of my life in Hell. Hell, otherwise known as Orlando, Florida. I wrestled for a company that couldn't draw a dime even though it was part of an overpriced Disney theme park. I wasted away with hasbeens and jabronis while my brother needed me. While he was getting assaulted by the Undertaker and having his woman stolen by the Big Show. Well the Brood is back, and it's never going to happen again!"

Finally, Gangrel addressed the crowd. He was a man of few words, but the words spoken were powerful ones.

"Last Sunday, the Brood drank the blood of Big Show and Undertaker. From now on, no one on SmackDown is safe. There will be more blood spilled."

The dark threat ended the interview. The Brood's music began to play, however, the music of Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder quickly interrupted the Brood's exit. The former tag team champions stood at the top of the ramp, a live microphone alread in hand.

"What happened to you, Edge?" Hawkins asked from the stage. "Zack and I, we used to follow you. We used to be Edgeheads. We believed every word you told us. You promised us superstardom, and in the end, you got us nowhere! Now it looks like you've gotten those guys to follow you, and if you ask us, what you guys did to the Undertaker and Big Show was cowardly. It was wrong. You jump them during a match? You have the nerve to try to end the career of the Undertaker, a legend in this business? Well why don't you try ending our careers tonight?"

The crowd applauded the question, but an official response couldn't yet be given. Carlito and Primo attacked Hawkins and Ryder from behind using the Tag Team Championship belts as weapons. The former Edgeheads were stomped down, then dragged into the ring by the champions. The Brood once again smelled the blood of downed enemies and joined in the attack.

As the gang beating continued, the crowd began chanting for the Undertaker to save Ryder and Hawkins. He didn't. A Big Show chant followed. He didn't appear either.

Chavo Guerrero did.

CRACK!

The steel chair Guerrero was carrying connected one by one with the skulls of the five assailants. The ring had been cleared before too much damage was done.

As SmackDown went to commercial, chavo and Ryder and Hawkins were left standing tall.

~

When SmackDown returned to air, its cameras found Chavo Guerrero inside a concerned-looking Vickie Guerrero's office.

"Chavo, I appreciate what you did out there for Hawkins and Ryder, but are you sure you know what you're getting into? I mean, I know Edge better than anyone. He's a dangerous man. And now he's got the Brood with him. Chavo I-"

Chavo held his hand up, silencing his aunt. "Vickie, I know exactly what I'm getting into. You're my family, and no one messes with my family. Before the Undertaker took him out, Edge went psycho and hurt you. He hurt you and he hurt me. I'm not letting him hurt you again. I don't care how crazy he is."

Edge was indeed crazy in Vickie's opinion. That was the main reason she was so concerned. Another thought popped into Vickie's mind.

"Chavo, you know there's nothing going on with Big Show and I don't you? Edge attacked him because he thought we were together, but it's strictly a business relationship."

"I know." Chavo placed a comforting hand on Vickie's shoulder. "Vickie, I'm serious. I want one of those Brood guys tonight!"

Vickie thought the request over. She was still SmackDown's General Manager. She had to give the people, and to some extent the talent, what they wanted.

"Okay Chavo. Tonight you'll get Gangrel in the ring."

"What about Edge and Christian?"

"They'll be busy too. I'm putting them in a Triple Threat match for the Tag Team championships against Hawkins and Ryder and Carlito and Primo."

Chavo smiled. "Sounds good."

~

Indeed it was good. The Triple Threat match was fast-paced and out of control. Three men in the ring at once was hard enough to officiate, but when all six participants entered the ring and began brawling, the referee considered quitting his job on the spot. Ryder and Carlito grappled for supremacy near the ropes. Eventually their momentum carried them over the top rope to the floor. Hawkins seized the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and leapt onto the top turnbuckle. He hurled himself toward the men on the floor with a crossbody block, which successfully put all three competitors on their backs. Back inside the ring Primo managed to clothesline Christian down to the mat, but Edge speared Primo only seconds later and scored the pinfall.

Edge and Christian were once again Tag Team Champions. More importantly, the Brood had established that they were a force to be reckoned with on SmackDown.

~

Later in the night, Chavo Guerrero tangled with Gangrel. Their match was a brawl from the start with Gangrel desiring payback from the earlier chair shot. Chavo managed to hit a Tornado DDT and scored a two count. He appeared on his way to victory, but dimmed lights quickly stopped Guerrero's progress.

When the lights came back on, Chavo was drenched in blood. The classic Brood bloodbath had returned, and so had Edge and Christian. Most likely, they were behind the lights and the blood.

Gangrel made the cover on a motionless Chavo and got the pinfall.

Gangrel's partners entered the ring, once again smelling the literal blood in the water. They circled their fallen prey.

"STOP!"

Vickie Guerrero wheeled herself down to ringside, pleading with her estranged husband and his minions to spare her relative the undeserved beating. Christian and Gangrel held Chavo by his arms, holding him up for Edge. The Rated R Superstar left the ring and grabbed a steel chair from ringside, folding it up.

In a daring move, Vickie made a grab for the chair.

This didn't sit well with Edge. He dropped the weapon, spun around on his wife and angrily grabbed her around her already injured neck. He shook her as he screamed in her face, a wild look in his eyes.

"SEE WHAT YOU MADE US DO?! HE CAN'T HELP YOU! UNDERTAKER CAN'T HELP YOU! ONLY US!"

The crowd erupted as the Big Show ran down the ramp as fast as he could. His massive hands found Edge's long hair, pulling him off of Vickie and slamming his back against the ring post. Edge cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Big Show entered the ring, ready to take on Christian and Gangrel at the same time. The two men dropped Chavo and charged the giant, who knocked them both down with a huge double clothesline. Big Show helped Chavo back to his feet as the Brood exited back up the ramp, deciding to fight another day.

A sobbing Vickie was consoled by Chavo and Big Show at ringside as SmackDown faded to black. She was safe for now.

But for how long? 


	3. playing with fire

SmackDown opened cold. A shaken Vickie Guerrero was seated inside of her office, facing the camera. Her business suit attire implied that she was about to make a large announcement. THe crowd cheered as her image appeared on the Ovaltron. The announcers remained quiet as Vickie began her speech.

"Last week, the Brood tried to intimidate me. They hurt my family and continue to hurt the WWE superstars. Well that's all going to change. Starting tonight. Tonight, in that very ring, Gangrel will take on the Big Show. Also, at Armageddon, the Brood will compete in a Handicap match against the two men they assaulted at Survivor Series: the Big Show...And the Undertaker. Thank you."

The SmackDown video played as the crowd erupted in response to the declaration. "The Big Show and the Undertaker on the same team?" Jim Ross questioned in disbelief. "That's over half a ton of humanity! Armageddon could be the stake in the heart of this team from Hell."

* * *

The Big Show entered Vickie's office later that evening. Concern was present on his face.

"Vickie, what did you do?"

"I did what was best for business. I'm not letting the Brood run my show. You can't tell me you don't want a piece of them."

"Yeah, but teaming me up with the Undertaker?"

"I know you've had your differences Show, but I think the Undertaker will come through when it comes to fighting the Brood."

The Big Show sighed. "I hope you're right. I've got to get ready for my match. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Gangrel charged Big Show before the opening bell as the giant was entering the ring. Show instinctively extended his leg; his huge boot kicking the vampire warrior in the face and loosening one of his fanged teeth. The big boot set the tone for the rest of the match, which quickly degenerated into a brawl. The wrestlers traded punches, kicks, eye gouges and headbutts. Finally, Big Show managed to wrap his large hand around the throat of Gangrel.

Gangrel was chokeslammed and pinned, but Big Show wasn't out of the woods yet. After the match Edge and Christian stormed the ring. Big Show was attacked by the entire Brood faction. The arena lights went out, signaling the beginning of the faction's trademark bloodbath ceremony. When the lights returned, the Brood was stomping on a fallen, blood-drenched Big Show.

The Undertaker was nowhere to be found.

But Kane was.

Fire shot out of the ring posts. The arena lights switched to a shade of blood red once again. Only this time it was Kane's entrace being foreshadowed. The "Big Red Machine" stormed the ring, punching and chokeslamming every Brood member that dared to come into his line of vision. The Brood chose to roll out of the ring, living to fight another day. Kane grabbed a microphone in one hand and pointed a finger at the departing Brood members with the other.

"At Survivor Series, you hurt my brother. You say you've been to Hell? You know NOTHING of the hell I've endured my whole LIFE! I've made people feel my pain before. I've sent people to Hell. Now, it's your turn. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. the dead live

Monday Night Raw kicked off with a video recap of Kane's shocking appearance on SmackDown. His promise to take the Brood to Hell led into the live broadcast's pyrotechnics display. A graphic flashed on the Titantron, promising Raw fans a rare interpromotional match on tonight's show. Kane would go one on one with Edge. Before any Raw matches could begin, a backstage camera turned on to capture another surprising WWE moment on film.

For the first time in about a decade, the Brood had arrived to Raw.

The threesome pushed open a metal door, causing it to loudly crash against a wall. As they marched through the building in unison, the Brood ignored unfamiliar backstage onlookers. Eager for vengenace, the group's singular focus led them straight to the Raw ring without their usual grand entrance. Edge was already dressed in his wrestling attire. Gangrel and Christian's clothing also suggested they were ready to fight despite being unscheduled to do so. Edge forced away a microphone from a terrified Lilian Garcia's hands.

"Kane, get out here NOW!"

Kane needed no convincing to storm the ring and avenge his absent sibling's beating. The arena turned red as the monster made his way down the entrance ramp. Even being outnumbered apparently wasn't going to stop Kane from completing his path of destruction. Kane stepped over the top rope and was attacked by the Brood before he could even ignite his signature pyrotechnics. He fought back, connecting with punches and big boots, but soon found that the odds were too stacked against him.

Once the Brood managed to take Kane off his feet, Christian and Gnagrel left the ring, allowing Edge to pick up the pieces as the match officially began. Edge stomped Kane into the mat as the "Big Red Machine" attempted to cover himself up. The referee had enough. He pulled Edge away and asked Kane if he possibly wanted to quit. Kane responded by sitting up as only he and his brother could.

Edge prepared for a spear as Kane returned to his feet. The Brood's leader wanted to end the match quickly. Edge charged his opponent, but received a kick to the skull made all the worse by his running momentum. Christian and Gangrel cheered on their teammate from ringside. "They shouldn't be allowed out here!" Michael Cole complained of the Brood's continued presence outside of the ring.

Michael Cole wasn't alone in those feelings. If WWE officials weren't going to send Gangrel and Edge away then it was only fair that Kane receive an equal amount of backup. The Big Show's music began playing, exciting the live crowd and the Raw announce team. The giant made his way to ringside and stood menacingly in Kane's corner. The match continued between the ropes with neither man claiming a true advantage for too long.

Kane managed to wrap his hand around Edge's throat. He delivered a massive chokeslam. Worried that this would spell the end for their partner, Christian and Gangrel entered the ring. The Big Show followed, and the referee was forced to rule the match a no contest. The two giants began brawling with the three vampires.

The arena lights went out, forcing the five men to brawl in the dark. This time the blackness wasn't a signal for another bloodbath. Instead, a purple light illuminated the ring as a gong sounded in the arena. The Brood's sins had come back to haunt them. The Undertaker had returned.

The Undertaker delivered chokeslam after chokeslam to his adversaries. Kane and Big Show assisted in the beating until the Brood was forced from the ring. As the vampires retreated, Kane set off his pyro in celebration of both the won battle and the trimphant return of his brother. The Big Show was less than pleased, however. He stared the Undertaker down with a bit of resentment. The Undertaker stared right back, afraid of no man or beast.

"What does this mean for the Brood?! What does this mean for the future of SmackDown?!" an excited Michael Cole wondered out loud.

Only time would tell.

To Be Continued 


	5. Extreme Measures

Kane entered Theodore Long's office without knocking. The Extreme General Manager had been expecting the monster. Long stood up from the steel chair behind his desk and extended his hand. "Kane, welcome back to ECW, player!" he said happily. Unfortunately for Long, Kane wasn't one for exchanging pleasantries.

"Why did you call me here?" Kane asked, an annoyed tone apparent in his voice.

"Okay, I'll get right to the point. I watched Raw last night. I saw how everybody got involved in your match with Edge. So tonight, I called you here to finish what you started. Tonight, in an Extreme Six Man tag team match, it'll be you, the Big Show, and your brother the Undertaker...versus the Brood! Do you feel that?"

A sadistic smirk formed on Kane's otherwise emotionless face. Although not part of the ECW roster, he wanted to take advantage of this chance to give the Brood another beating. He suspected his teammates and for that matter his opponents would feel the same way. Doing it in an environment known for its relaxed rules made the monster even happier. The cross-promotional Six Man match was definitely on, though in the back of his mind, Kane knew there were still problems between his brother and the Big Show. Nonetheless, he accepted Long's invitation.

/

A limo pulled up to the arena later in the Sci-Fi broadcast. "Are we in for another surprise?" asked Todd Grisham. The limo parked as the camera continued rolling. The driver exited the black stretch vehicle and opened the door for his passenger. The Big Show exited the wide stretch limo, but the driver continued to hold the door open. Vickie Guerrero emerged from behind Big Show's large frame. The SmackDown representatives spoke as they headed into the arena.

"Show, I just want to thank you again for agreeing to this match tonight."

"Vickie, are you -sure- the Undertaker's going to be here? He wasn't on SmackDown last week when I was getting a blood bath. He even showed up late on Raw when his -brother- needed help."

"Show, you're my friend. I wouldn't put you in danger. The Undertaker's always been the type to come and go when he pleases, but he shows up when it matters. I'm -sure- he'll be here. After what the Brood did to you two at Survivor Series-"

"Vickie, the Undertaker doesn't like me. We beat the hell out of each other before the Brood showed up, remember?"

Vickie noticeably frowned. "Don't you trust me, Show?"

The Big Show sighed. "Of course I do. I just don't trust Undertaker. And I don't think he likes you any more than he does me....But I trust you, Vickie. If you say he'll be here, I believe you."

/

Edge was angry. He, just like the rest of the television audience, observed the conversation between Vickie and the Big Show. Edge's face contorted. He began to see red, and it wasn't from the red glow of the Brood's private locker room walls. "What's he doing coming to shows with -my- wife?!" Edge said. He picked up the TV monitor and sent it crashing down against the cold cement floor. Now the personal locker room was illuminated only by numerous candles.

"He won't be able to protect her" Gangrel said.

"After we take them out, and we will, Vickie's going to feel our wrath" Christian said in concurrement.

Edge paced the room momentarily, looking between his two associates. They were already dressed in their wrestling gear. Edge took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming battle. They weren't going to get to him. Vickie was his wife - his property - and he wouldn't let her escape.

/

"Not since the days of Yokozuna versus Mabel have we seen a match featuring so much humanity in the ring at once," Matt Striker said excitedly as the Brood entered the arena through their personal ring of fire. Gangrel and the SmackDown Tag Team champions stood unified as they awaited the arrival of their opponents. The Big Show came out first, accompanied by Vickie, which drew the ire of a still visibly upset Edge. His commrades tried to settle him down as Kane came out next. Big Show looked to Vickie with concern on his face. Kane was also alone.

"Don't worry" Vickie said.

The Undertaker's familiar gong rang out through the arena, putting a smile on Big Show's face. The Deadman slowly approached the ring. He stopped momentarily to join his brother side by side in the aisleway. The duo approached the ring together, joining Big Show in his corner. The Undertaker raised the lights, and just like that the fight was on immediately.

The Brood charged their opponents. Twelve fists flew back and forth. The ring was soon cleared of the Brood, leaving only the giants standing tall. "You're mine" Edge said to his wife on the outside. He began to methodically stalk her in order to emphasize this point. A terrified Vickie tried to get away, but the other Brood members surrounded her on all sides. The Big Show left the ring and jumped down into the middle of the gang's circle in an attempt to protect Guerrero.

It was a trap. The Brood pummeled Show, but Vickie did manage to escape her husband. Kane and Undertaker remained in the ring. Vickie may have been Big Show's friend, but the Brothers Of Destruction could care less about her. It was just fortunate for Big Show that his partners still wanted to win the match. Undertaker and Kane reached down over the top rope, grabbing Edge and Christian by their blond locks. They were forced back into the ring. Wanting to assist his partners, Gangrel rolled back into the ring himself. Big Show soon followed, and the referee in the ring gave up any hope of maintaining order.

The six men brawled with no participant even pretending to follow the rules about needing to make tags to partners. Bodies dropped to the canvas like dying flies one right after another. First Christian launched his body off the top rope, catching Big Show with a dropkick that sent the big man crashing down. Then the Undertaker took out Christian with a chokeslam. The Phenom turned around and recevied a spear from Edge, taking him off his feet. Edge stood up, turned around himself, and walked into a Kane tombstone piledriver. Finally, Kane was grabbed from behind by Gangrel and given a reverse DDT.

Three seconds later, the match was over. The Brood left the ring battered but victorious. vickie Guerrero climbed between the ropes, comforting her fallen friend the Big Show. She looked to the top of the ramp where the winners of the match were proudly standing. She shivered in fear when Edge pointed his finger toward her.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

In her heart, Vickie knew Edge was correct. They were still married, and try as she might, Vickie couldn't run from the Brood forever. Her only hope was Big Show. Or, perhaps, the Brood's complete demise at the hands of their enemies.

Which gave her an idea for SmackDown.

To Be Continued 


	6. uneasy alliances

Vickie Guerrero was under a lot of pressure. It was bad enough dealing with her psychotic husband, but now there was only one more SmackDown broadcast before _Armageddon_. That meant that as General Manager, the responsibility fell on her to create a great night of wrestling action that would make fans want to order the pay-per-view. As she looked over the dry erase board backstage, she decided she had scheduled a great series of matches. She was particularly pleased with the dream match she planned for the show's main event. Kane and Undertaker - the Brothers of Destruction - would reunite to take on Edge and Christian for the tag team championships.

"Vickie, what's the deal?"

Vickie turned around. She put her hand to her heart and exhaled when she realized it was just the big show posing the question. "you startled me." how was a man so large able to move so silently?

"Oh. Sorry." big show said meekly as he looked toward the ground.

"That's okay. What did you want?"

Show's massive finger pointed to the dry erase board. "You didn't give me a match."

"I didn't want you in harm's way. You've already got a Handicap match at Armageddon, and Edge thinks we're more than friends. Undertaker and Kane already have a match tonight. If I put you in that ring without any backup, Edge is _really_ going to try to hurt you. With you, it's personal. so you have the night off."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't need backup. I'm seven feet tall. I'm four-hundred pounds. Besides, Kane and Undertaker proved Tuesday night that they had my back. So tonight, and until after Armageddon, I've got theirs too. I'm sticking around tonight. with or without a match."

"Show please-"

The Big Show's finger touched Vickie's lips, silencing her. "I'll be all right."

Vickie continued to protest the decision, but just as quickly as he'd snuck up behind Guerrero, the Big Show walked off. After he departed, Vickie brought her finger to her own lips. She touched her mouth where the giant finger had touched her, and she began to blush.

* * *

Gangrel sat in the Brood's private locker room. He listened happily as a pacing Edge praised the group's ECW victory. Gangrel smiled, exposing his fangs. Christian's face read similarly as he laced up his wrestling boots in preparation for the match that night. Edge was still in street clothes, but he was high from the recent win. Finally it seemed Edge had stopped thinking about Vickie long enough to focus entirely on business.

"We did it, guys. We beat them. The three biggest athletes in WWE, with my backstabbing wife on their side, and we beat them. Tonight, we do it again. We take out Kane. He stuck his nose where it didn't belong, and tonight he's going to pay for it. And Undertaker? We soften him up. Vickie wants the Brood destroyed, but that's not going to happen. No. We're taking out those freaks, and then we're bringing Vickie back to us where she belongs. We're going to conquer SmackDown."

* * *

In a nontraditional decision, the champions Edge and Christian came out first. In another curious move, Gangrel wasn't seen with the blonds. The Undertaker's entrance followed, and then Kane's. Unfortunately for the challengers, only the Undertaker actually made it into the ring. That was because Gangrel came up through the special hole in the SmackDown stage set up for the Brood's fiery entrance and attacked Kane from behind. In the ring, Christian and Edge jumped the Undertaker in similar fashion.

"It was a damn setup!" Jim Ross said.

Back on the stage, a series of right hands by Gangrel knocked the "Big Red Machine" down into the hole and onto the concrete floor below. Kane's brother could be of no assistance. He was in the midst of being double-teamed by the champions. The referee finally gained control of the match, making Edge go outside to the apron while Christian locked the Undertaker in a chinlock. Paramedics attended to Kane, while Gangrel began making his way to ringside. The Undertaker was once again outnumbered.

Slowly but surely the Undertaker made a comeback. He struggled back to his feet and forced Christian to break the chinlock thanks to a series of elbows. Christian fell backward and instinctively tagged Edge into the match. He and the Undertaker continued the brawl, with the fresher Edge retaining the advantage for his team for most of the match. The Undertaker made yet another comeback, but Gangrel's interference from outside the ring once again ceased the Undertaker's momentum.

The Big Show had seen enough. He came to the ring and immediately went after Gangrel in an attempt to even the odds for his future teammate. The distraction worked. Seeing the trouble their friend was in, Edge and Christian ran across the ring to stop the Show's beating. They were stopped by a massive Undertaker double clothesline.

The SmackDown announce team scrambled as Big Show wrapped his hand around Gangrel's blood-sucking throat. The vampire was lifted off the ground and chokeslammed through the broadcast table. Show then turned away from the carnage he'd created and climbed the ring steps, taking what would have been Kane's place in the corner opposite Edge and Christian. A weakened Undertaker crawled toward that corner after spotting what was apparently his accepted replacement partner in the main event. He hesitated for a moment, but ultimately tagged in the largest athlete in the world.

Big Show dominated the champions. Neither Edge nor Christian were any match for the Show's strength. His offense allowed Undertaker to recover, and soon all four men were fighting in the middle of the ring. The Undertaker's hand found Christian's throat, while Big Show's found Edge's. A duel chokeslam sent the Brood members crashing to the canvas. Undertaker and Show both made a tentative cover, staring each other down.

One. Two. Three.

The Undertaker was handed his half of the newly won championship belts. He stood up on one knee, doing his pose of respect toward his new partner. Big Show placed his belt over his shoulder and extended his own hand in friendship. The two monsters shook hands in a new found alliance of destruction as the ex-champions rolled out of the ring, finally able to tend to the still-fallen Gangrel. Was this the beginning of the end for the Brood?

Perhaps the WWE universe would find out the answer at _Armageddon_.

To Be Continued


	7. armageddon

Edge walked with a purpose. Also, for the first time in months, he walked without some form of entourage by his side. Edge breezed passed fans and co-workers until he reached the office of the SmackDown General Manager. Large men dressed in matching event security shirts were blocking the doorway. Edge sighed in exasperation when the uniformed guards simultaneously moved in front of him.

"Hold on sir," one security guard said.

"I have a right to see my wife. Move." Edge said simply.

The security force looked at one another. One by one they reluctantly stepped aside. They had been ordered to protect the area, but he _was_ the woman's husband. Edge flung the door open without so much as a parting statement to the security. Vickie quickly stood up from her office chair. Edge closed the door behind himself.

"Reverse the decision" he said in a calm but noticeably annoyed tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Reverse the decision, Vickie" Edge said more sternly.

"No" Vickie said just as firmly in response.

"The Big Show wasn't supposed to be in that match! It was supposed to be Kane! Christian and I never agreed to wrestle Undertaker and Big Show. Give us our belts back and reverse the decision. Now!"

"You would have wrestled Kane if Gangrel hadn't attacked him. I promised a tag team title match and I delivered a tag team title match. The decision stands. If you have a problem with it, maybe you should earn the titles back instead of coming to me to hand it to you. Again."

"You listen to me Vickie! You'd be nothing without me! NOTHING! This all started because you sent me to Hell. Well in case you've forgotten that was supposed to make us even. I'm willing to forgive you for the trip to Hell. After all, I found my friends there. I'm even willing to forgive you for the Big Show. But I will _not_ let you ruin my career. When we got married you promised to love, honor and obey me. I've had enough of this. You either join the Brood tonight or suffer the consequences."

"You're willing to forgive me?" Vickie said. She followed up the question with a sarcastic laugh. "I think you're the one with the bad memory. I sent you to Hell because you _cheated_ on me. And I don't know how many times I have to tell you that Big Show and I are just friends. And as for your career, you wouldn't _have_ a career if it weren't for _me_. I spent the last year of my life giving you title match after title match. _You_ would be nothing without _me_!"

Edge grabbed Vickie by her hair. "Listen to me-"

Edge didn't get a chance to finish his statement. The Big Show burst through the closed door and grabbed Edge by the throat. Edge lost the grip on his wife. He was rougly pressed up against the nearest wall. Vickie stumbled backward, let out a terrified scream and watched as Big Show choked the life out of her estranged husband.

"You leave her alone!"

Security rushed into the room. With some difficulty they managed to force apart Big Show and Edge. The weakened Edge clutched at his throat. He coughed violently as the guards pushed him back out of the office.

"Are you okay?" Big Show asked.

"Yes, I think so" Vickie said.

Big Show placed his hands on Vickie's shoulders, steadying her still-trembling body.

"Don't worry Vickie. I'm taking out the Brood tonight. Once and for all."

* * *

The Brood's ECW victory was still fresh on everyone's minds heading into _Armageddon_. "If Undertaker and Big Show couldn't beat the Brood in a Six-Man tag, what makes them think they can do it when it's a Handicap match?" Matt Striker asked as the Brood came out to the ring first. Big Show followed them and lastly, Undertaker. The match began with Edge and Undertaker resuming their heated feud from earlier that summer. Gangrel and Christian remained in their corner while Big Show took up enough space for two men in his. A low blow from Edge allowed his team to gain the advantage.

Christian was tagged in next. He continued the beating where Edge had left off, but the Undertaker soon mounted a comeback. "The Phenom" sent "Captain Charisma" flying across the ring with a right hand. This gave Undertaker the chance he needed. He tagged out to the Big Show while Christian tagged in Gangrel.

Show and Gangrel had both claimed a pinfall victory over each other in the recent past and both men were eager to avenge the loss. They wrestled back and forth with neither one holding a true advantage for very long. Gangrel tagged back out to Edge. He couldn't wait to start assaulting the man he believed had stolen his wife away. "The Rated R Superstar" punched Big Show until his hand became worn out and very possibly injured. The beating put the seven foot monster on his knees. Edge began to stomp him further into the mat; his foot continuing the beating his hand could no longer deliver.

Vickie Guerrero could take no more. She knew this would happen. She put aside her professionalism and emerged from the backstage area. "You see what you've done?" Edge said to his wife. Both of Edge's partners reached for a tag. They didn't want Edge wrestling while he was distracted by Vickie at ringside. The result would surely be a loss for their team. Edge didn't make the tag. As long as Big Show was in the ring Edge wanted to be there too. Vickie's presence was only fueling Edge's rage.

Vickie bit into her fingernails as Edge's boot connected with her friend's face. Big Show managed to make out Vickie's frowning face at ringside through his blurred vision. Unfortunately for Edge Vickie's presence was also inspiring the Big Show. The image of her concerned face was all it took for Big Show to mentally shut out the pain he was in. His hands grabbed Edge's foot. Show powered himself back up onto one knee. Vickie smiled. Show strained momentarily, but finally sat himself up on both knees. Vickie's smile widened. Big Show finally overpowered Edge and returned to his feet. He whipped Edge across the ring by his trapped leg. Vickie clapped her hands together. Big Show smiled down at her. He was okay.

Big Show didn't stop there. He lifted Edge over his head and promptly dropped him to the mat. Show's famously large hands blasted Christian and Gangrel for good measure. The other members of the Brood entered the ring despite the referee's protest. Big Show hit them when they weren't the legal men in the ring. If he was going to break the rules then they were too. With all three Brood members now going after Big Show, the Undertaker decided to join the ruccus as well. Despite a one-man advantage the Undertaker and Big Show managed to successfully hold their own against the Brood for the most part. Big Show channeled the spirit of the late Andre the Giant and tossed all three opponents out of the ring individually, starting with Gangrel and ending with Edge.

The Undertaker rebounded off the ropes, ran across the ring, and launched himself like a three-hundred pound missle over the top rope. He landed on all three Brood members before everyone crashed to the floor in a heap of seemingly dead bodies. The referee began the ten count, but a countout victory wasn't good enough in the Big Show's eyes. He wanted to finish the feud once and for all. Big Show exited the ring, grabbed Edge by his long hair and rolled him back inside the squared circle. Big Show re-entered the ring and signalled for the chokeslam much to the delight of Edge's wife.

In a desperate attempt to avoid defeat, Edge grabbed the referee by his shirt and threw him in the way of Show's large hand. By the time Show managed to move the official out of the way Edge had recovered just enough to put all his energy behing executing a massive spear. Big Show didn't go off of his feet as a result of the move, but he did fall backwards into the ring ropes. The steel cables with very little padding around them became tangled around Big Show's arms. The giant was helpless.

The rest of the Brood once again ignored the referee's orders and came into the ring. They began pummeling their enemy three against one. The Undertaker was unable to help. He was still down on the outside; his suicide dive sapping all of his strength. The referee threatened disqualification if Gangrel and Christian didn't exit the ring. They didn't listen. It was no longer about winning and losing for the Brood. Sensing this, Vickie Guerrero entered the ring.

"Stop!" she pleaded with her husband. "Leave him alone!"

Edge wasn't listening either. He could no longer hear words. All he could see was red, and all he wanted to see was red blood pouring out of the Big Show's skull. Edge noticed Guerrero communicating with the official. She was probably going to use her authority to stop the match. No. Edge wouldn't allow her to save her little boyfriend. He'd warned her what would happen if she didn't obey.

With malice and forethought, Edge speared Vickie right in the middle of the ring.

An enraged Big Show screamed. He struggled to break free from the ropes but was unsuccessful. The Undertaker finally made it back into the ring, but the damage to the SmackDown General Manager had already been done. The referee called for EMT's to come to ringside. They moved Vickie to the safety of a stretcher as fast as they could while the Undertaker brawled lawlessly with the Brood. More WWE officials ran to ringside. They quickly freed Big Show from the ropes. They didn't want two WWE superstars in the hospital tonight.

Big Show went straight after Edge. He too was now seeing red and cared about nothing but vengenace. Big Show's hand found Edge's throat for the second time that evening. This time no security guard was going to pull him away. He choked Edge until Edge appeared ready to turn blue, then delivered a chokeslam that made the ring shake. Big Show kept up the chokehold after delivering his finisher. The referee made the three count. Technically Edge's shoulders were on the mat and the hand on the throat counted as a pinfall attempt, but Big Show wasn't attempting to win a match anymore. The victory was obtained for the Show/Undertaker team, but it was hollow and not without a heavy price.

Edge gouged Big Show's eyes, forcing him to release the choke. Edge rolled out of the ring and stumbled back up the ramp. He wasn't out of the woods yet. Big Show left the ring in hot pursuit and chased Edge to the backstage area out of the view of WWE cameras. Back in the ring the Undertaker disposed of Christian with a chokeslam of his own.

Gangrel attempted to charge the Undertaker. He was stopped by a hand bursting upward through the ring mat. The hand grabbed Gangrel by the ankle and tripped him. The hole grew larger as the hand became a fully-grown arm. A smiling Kane finally burst through the hole. The returning superstar laughed maniacally as he dragged a struggling Gangrel down into the hole toward a layer of Hell only Kane was familiar with.

This left Undertaker and Christian alone in the ring. Undertaker picked up Christian and gave him a tumbstone piledriver for good measure. The lights in the arena went black. The Undertaker's music played as the defeated Christian rolled out of the ring. The Undertaker posed as the _Armageddon_ pay-per-view went off the air. Just as promised the Brood had been defeated. Despite the odds being against them, the Undertaker and the Big Show were victorious.

But the war was far from over.

To Be Continued


	8. the end

Author's Note: Unfortunately due to time constraints I have to wrap up Hell Hath No Fury with this chapter. I've successfully crammed nine weeks worth of TV into one final afterword, along with restoring the WWE time line to its current place in the aftermath, so I hope this makes for an action-packed final read. I honestly wanted to carry this story through WrestleMania the proper way, but time was simply not on my side. I hope I gave you all an entertaining story. This rushed ending not withstanding, I think three months of total TV time written out week by week in real-time is pretty darn good. I hope you agree and will let this ending slide the next time I write for the wrestling genre.

This chapter begins on the first SmackDown after _Armageddon_ and ends after WrestleMania. Enjoy!

Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

week 1

The Big Show arrived at SmackDown the week after _Armageddon_. He announced to the world that Vickie was in the hospital. He promised to put Edge there before the night was over, but Edge had other plans. He appeared on the Titantron. He was at a hospital bedside a visibly scared Vickie Guerrero. As he looked down at his injured wife, the woman he himself had put in the hospital, Edge informed Vickie that he had only stopped by to inform her that he wanted a divorce. Edge removed his wedding ring and dropped it into a nearby trashcan. He exited the hospital room and the Titantron went black.

That is until Chavo Guerrero's Titantron video began to play. The returning superstar entered the arena, got in the ring and took the microphone from the Big Show. Chavo explained that the last time he was on SmackDown, he became injured while wrestling the Brood. Much to Big Show's delight Chavo vowed revenge for his injured aunt. Chavo said he would start tonight with Christian. He said that since Edge liked to put people on stretchers that he would now do the same thing.

* * *

A nervous Funaki interviewed Gangrel inside the Brood's locker room later in the evening. He questioned if Gangrel was all right after Kane forced him to Hell at the end of Armageddon. Gangrel scoffed at the idea, stating that Hell was his home. He said that Kane would soon pay for his crimes against the Brood.

* * *

Chavo Guerrero defeated Christian in a match that went back and forth. Following the win, Guerrero attacked Christian with a chair. As promised, Christian left the ring on a stretcher.

* * *

week 2

The Big Show gave himself the night off the next week. His heart wasn't into a scheduled match against Gangrel. Instead, it was Show's turn to appear at Vickie's bedside. He brought her a bouquet of flowers with a card wishing her a speedy recovery. The female's blush indicated that she appreciated the kind gesture. Selfishly, Big Show had also hoped to run into Edge at the hospital, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Back in the ring Gangrel was awarded a forfeit victory, but the celebration was short-lived. Gangrel was attacked from behind by a chair-holding Chavo Guerrero. Gangrel was assaulted until a stretcher was rushed down to ringside for the vampire. His mission accomplished, Chavo dropped the chair and turned around. The wind was immediately knocked out of Guerrero's body by a returning Edge, who speared the "Mexican Warrior" to the mat. Jim Ross suggested Edge was at the arena this week because he was hiding from the Big Show at the hospital.

Just as quickly as he'd arrived Edge departed the ring, while Chavo rolled to the outside clutching at his stomach. With the ring cleared paramedics attempted to attend to the fallen Gangrel, but the Brood member was about to receive a taste of his own medicine. The lights turned red and began to flash on and off. Kane's laughter was heard over the arena's sound system. When the lights returned to normal Gangrel had been drenched in his own blood bath. Insult had been added to injury.

* * *

week 3

Big Show was once again with Vickie. To thank him for his support, and to extract a bit of revenge herself, Vickie announced that both Big Show and Edge would participate in the upcoming Royal Rumble match. This would allow Big Show to get his hands on Edge, who surely wouldn't turn down a chance at a WrestleMania main event.

* * *

Kane defeated Gangrel by disqualification when Gangrel spit blood from his trademark goblet into Kane's face. Gangrel struck Kane with the goblet, causing it to dent against Kane's forehead. Gangrel had won this round, but the war wasn't over.

* * *

Edge appeared in the ring for an interview. He said he'd win the Royal Rumble and reclaim the WWE title at WrestleMania. He also pointed out that Big Show's weeks of consoling Vickie were over. Edge cited the WWE rulebook, which stated champions had to defend their titles at least once every thirty days, meaning that next week Big Show and Undertaker must defend the tag team belts. Edge said that he and Christian would use their rematch clause in order to challenge for the titles.

Edge had planned to say more, but Chavo Guerrero struck again.

Edge left the ring on a stretcher that night. Would he recover in time for the match next week?

* * *

week 4

A Gangrel versus Kane match was announced for the Royal Rumble by Jim Ross. It would be a First Blood match, which was a match type Ross pointed out that Kane was undefeated in.

* * *

Backstage an angry Edge confirmed in an interview that he would compete tonight despite the injuries received last week at the hands of Chavo Guerrero. Edge challenged Chavo to a Stretcher match next week on SmackDown.

/

Edge came out alone. Jim Ross remembered that a similar tactic had been used when the Brood took out Kane. He suggested foul play was involved once more.

He was right.

Before the championship match began Edge took a microphone. He informed Big Show that he had some good news for him. The news was that Vickie had been released from the hospital. Edge said that he knew since Big Show had to fly into town for SmackDown that Show wasn't able to pick Vickie up. Edge said not to worry because he had some friends get her instead.

Gangrel and Christian brought a bound and gagged Vickie out onto the SmackDown stage.

Edge warned Undertaker and Show not to make a move or he would instruct the Brood to shove his ex-wife off the SmackDown stage and onto the concrete floor. He told Big Show to do as he was told and Vickie's health would be spared. Big Show screamed that Edge was a sick bastard, but nonetheless he forced himself to comply with Edge's wishes. He knew the Brood members were too far away. He wouldn't have been able to save Vickie in time otherwise.

Big Show was ordered to chokeslam the Undertaker. He reluctantly did so. Edge knew Undertaker had no remorse. He wouldn't care if Vickie was harmed. Big Show would. Edge entered the ring and told Big Show not to harm him or Vickie would get it. Show backed away. With the Undertaker still down Edge made the cover and won the Tag Team championships back for the Brood.

Edge left the ring. He went back on his word and told his Brood teammates to drop Vickie. Big Show ran up the ramp as fast as he could, but he wasn't going to make it in time. Fortunately, Kane and Chavo Guerrero emerged from the backstage area. They brawled with Gangrel and Christian respectively which bought Big Show enough time to save his friend.

With Chavo and Show distracted Edge left the arena through the crowd. He escaped both unharmed and as an undeserving champion. The Undertaker finally sat up in the ring and angrily stared down Big Show to end SmackDown.

* * *

week 5

Undertaker versus Big Show was announced for the night's main event at the start of the next week's show. Jim Ross informed the viewing audience that the Undertaker was furious about the tag title loss.

* * *

Big Show explained in a backstage interview that he did what he needed to do in order to protect his friend. He said Vickie was safe, and that that was more important to him than any championship. Big Show said that before the Brood arrived in WWE, he had some business with the Undertaker that had yet to be finished. He said that tonight he would finish that business and then take out Edge in the Royal Rumble.

* * *

Edge defeated Chavo Guerrero in a hard-fought Stretcher match.

* * *

In a backstage interview, Kane told the WWE audience that he planned to make Gangrel bleed at the Royal Rumble. He laughed maniacally.

* * *

The Undertaker defeated Big Show in the main event with a tombstone piledriver. He left the ring immediately following the bell. A disguised Edge made a beeling for the ring from the crowd and pummeled the already weakened Big Show.

* * *

week 6

Chavo Guerrero and Kane teamed up to wrestle Christian and Gangrel. The match result was a no-contest when all four men wouldn't stop brawling in the ring. The referee was tired of the rules being continuously ignored by the Brood and the people they wrestled. The referee threw up his hands, called for the bell and exited the ring. WWE officials finally separated the four men once Kane and Gangrel both succeeded in busting each other open.

* * *

In a pre-recorded sit down interview, Vickie Guerrero confessed to Jim Ross that she hoped Big Show destroyed Edge at the Royal Rumble. She said she was still shaken up and that was why she missed SmackDown last week and why she'd miss it again this week. She did promise to be at the Royal Rumble however. To cheer on the Big Show.

* * *

_Royal Rumble_

Gangrel defeated Kane in the First Blood match.

* * *

Christian defeated Chavo Guerrero in a bonus match, avenging when Chavo put him on a stretcher.

* * *

The luck of the draw worked against Edge, but the Royal Rumble rules worked to his advantage. Edge entered the Rumble match before the Big Show. The minute he saw the giant coming toward him Edge slid out of the ring underneath the bottom rope. This method of exiting the ring saved Edge from elimination. Big Show couldn't go after him. He had to fight off the other twenty-eight men in the ring who viewed him as a threat to their victory. Edge had been counting on that.

Edge sat on the sidelines as bodies went flying over the top rope one after another. Once the smoke cleared the final two men in the Rumble match were Big Show and Undertaker. The giants locked up in center ring and attempted to force each other over the top rope. As they battled for dominance, Edge snuck back into the ring and charged both men. With both Undertaker and Big Show's bodies hanging halfway over the top rope, Edge dumped them out the rest of the way and won the 2009 Royal Rumble match.

Vickie Guerrero frowned at ringside.

What had she done?

* * *

week 7

Edge gloated in an interview about his Royal Rumble win and his continued ability to outsmart the Big Show. He said he didn't care who won the upcoming Elimination Chamber match at No Way Out. He said whoever did would surely lose to him at WrestleMania. Unless one of his fellow Brood members won, in which case Edge said they would lay down for him.

* * *

Chavo Guerrero qualified for the Elimination Chamber over Christian.

* * *

The Undertaker qualified for the Elimination Chamber over Vladimir Kozlov.

* * *

Big Show hugged Vickie backstage. She apologized to Show for being blinded by rage. She said she should have never put him into a situation where he could gain a title shot from it. Big Show apologized in response, saying that it was his fault for not winning the Rumble. Big Show said that perhaps neither one of them had to blame themselves for Edge's victory, because together they could still take it all away from him. Big Show said Vickie should put him in an Elimination Chamber qualifying match next week. He said that unlike Edge, he wanted to earn his title shots. Vickie agreed.

* * *

week 8

Gangrel qualified for the Elimination Chamber over former "Edge Head" Curt Hawkins.

* * *

WWE champion Jeff Hardy did an interview promoting the upcoming Elimination Chamber match.

* * *

Big Show qualified for the Elimination Chamber match over newcomer Kizarny.

* * *

Matt Hardy qualified for the Elimination Chamber match over Zack Ryder.

* * *

week 9

Edge gave Gangrel a pep talk backstage. Edge said to win the Elimination Chamber match so the Brood could dominate WrestleMania. He emphasized eliminating the Undertaker, since he was undefeated in Elimination Chamber matches.

Gangrel promised to drink the Undertaker's blood on his way to victory. He then wished Edge and Christian good luck in their title defense later that night.

* * *

Edge and Christian versus Carlito and Primo Colon was the night's main event. The champions appeared to be dominating the match until a backstage camera turned on. It recorded a private conversation between Vickie Guerrero and the Big Show for the whole world to see, including Edge.

Vickie pouted. Big Show asked her what was wrong. She said she was lonely because Valentine's Day was coming up and she was single thanks to Edge. Big Show informed her that she wasn't aloen. That he was single too and it was difficult to find love when you were as large as he was. He said it tended to intimidate women. Vickie said she didn't find Big Show intimidating at all. Rather, she found him sweet, loveable and charming. Big Show replied that Vickie was smart, strong and beautiful.

The crowd cheered wildly as Big Show and Vickie shared a kiss.

"I told you!" Edge said to Christian. Edge pointed to the Titantron and screamed that his ex-wife was a "slut."

Carlito took advantage of Edge's distraction and rolled him up for a pinfall attempt. Primo knocked Christian off the ring apron before he could run in to potentially make the save. The referee counted Edge's shoulders down, and just like that Carlito and Primo had captured the Tag Team championships.

That's cool.

* * *

_No Way Out_

Edge did guest commentary during the Elimination Chamber match.

Jeff Hardy eliminated his brother from the Chamber match. A jealous Matt attacked Jeff afterward, allowing Gangrel to pin Jeff and cost him the title.

The Undertaker delivered a series of chokeslams. He successfully eliminated Chavo Guerrero.

Gangrel scored yet another surprising pinfall victory over the Undertaker with an impaler DDT.

It was down to Gangrel versus the Big Show for the WWE title.

To Edge's horror, the Big Show won the match and the WWE title.

Edge's eyes grew wide with fear as he stared into the scowling red eyes of the man he could no longer run from. Edge seized the opportunity at the Royal Rumble, and it would soon come back to bite him. If he wanted the title he now had to face the seven foot giant standing in the ring for it. The man with everything to gain - namely the revenge he wanted - and nothing of true importance to lose. He already had Vickie, the championship and a shot at Edge one on one. The Big Show needed nothing else in life.

WrestleMania was about to get very interesting.

* * *

WrestleMania

The Colons successfully unified their championships with the championships of the Miz and John Morrison.

* * *

Gangrel's string of recent wins came to an end when he lost to the Undertaker. Another victim of the still undefeated streak, Gangrel learned that there was only room in World Wrestling Entertainment for one supernatural entity.

* * *

Matt Hardy defeated his brother Jeff.

* * *

The Big Show defeated Edge to retain the title. Vickie came into the ring after the match, got a few shots of her own in against her ex, and celebrated with her new love as balloons and fireworks fell from the ceiling.

* * *

The Draft

Two weeks after WrestleMania the WWE held its annual draft.

Christian was drafted to the ECW brand, where he began to target ECW champion Jack Swagger.

Gangrel was drafted nowhere. He wasn't seen again following WrestleMania. Presumably he retired to the Undertaker's graveyard.

The Undertaker stayed on SmackDown, but made a few unscheduled Raw appearances beginning Draft night when fellow WWE superstar Shawn Michaels became a little too vocal about which one of them truly deserved the title of Mister WrestleMania. A match between the two was scheduled for Backlash.

Edge remained on SmackDown with no wife, no friends, and no title. He faced an entire locker room alone and miserable for the rest of his days in WWE.

Vickie and Big Show were drafted to the Raw brand, along with the WWE championship. Vickie was eventually named Raw General Manager. Chavo Guerrero fell into a comfortable role as his aunt's assistant backstage. She needed all the help she could get.

For Big Show the sky was now the limit. New, difficult challenges awaited him, but with a loving girlfriend by his side the Big Show knew he could overcome anything.

The butterflies in his stomach were defeated the night he finally gained the courage to propose to Vickie in the middle of the ring.

They were married at SummerSlam.

THE END


End file.
